highschool dxd blood traveller
by Akuma Prince
Summary: this is my remake on highschool dxd with my oc anyway disclaimer i dont own anything but this story sorry previous rating M because of isseis pervertedness


Author's Note

Hello guys I'm back. Sorry for not updating because my father took his tablet where I write all my stories and me playing ds games and psp games on my laptop. I write using my phone now so that is why I write like that but some of you will say why won't you use your laptop but I don't like my family knowing I write fanfics but anyway on with the fanfic

"Hello" characters talking

' hello' characters thoughts

"**Hello"** non human talking

**'Hello'** non human thoughts

Story start

'Haha' I pant as my mother and I spar. My mother clearly the better fighter beat me without using her personal sword 'Infinite Hope' it is a very beautiful sword with white coloring with a hilt with a crown on the bottom and an angel wing on the middle( I don't know what it is called) with a white and black color on each side of the blade.

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Christopher Bodewig and I can use an Is. Mine is the 3rd gen personal IS" Black Meister". My mother's name is Christina Bodewig. My family is full of blood users and I will explain it at a later date. My dad is ( Please send me a name because I can't think of a german name) and he is a general at the German military in which my sister Laura Bodewig is a part of it. Anyway back to topic my clan is full of blood users but the others are killed while me and my mother are the only ones left. Why? Well I will tell you some other time

' Slash' my mother slash at me nearly hitting me.

" Come on son don't pause at a battle or you will lose" Mom said while having an amuse look on her face. Gripping my blood swords I rush at my mother and slashed at her in different directions and she parried it all with a single one of her swords and sent me back stumbling and she immediately dash at me and slash my torso.

"Ha. It's my win." Mom said smirking.

"No fair mom you are really good." I said with a pout.

"Yes I know. I trained for it and didn't skip on my training like **some** people." She said emphasising( I think this is the spelling?) On some and I look away.

"You need to focus on your training you need it to defend yourself." Mom said while scolding me

"Mom I need to learn how to build ISes for our business to advanced and I need to learn many languages and-"

"Stop with that Chris remember as the next head you need to defend the clan and help make it prosper."

"Mom please stop that. The world expect me to suceed our company and I need the education." I said while having a puppy dog face.

"Ah um um... Okay! You win Chris but now take a shower you stink and after that cook dinner." Mom said walking away without breaking a sweat.

I immediately went to the shower to bathe and after that I cooked our dinner. After I wash the dishes ( or dump them in the sink and let the machine to wash it because I don't have enough time) Tabane-sensei asked me earlier to test her new invention that cost her 5 MONTHS which in her life is one of the longest experiments since most last either a week to a month excluding the IS which she build for years. Anyway her invention this time is a portal to another universe she asked me to test if it was successful or not.

Which brings me to my current predicament.

" Please please Chris-kun I want you to test it." She said with a puppy dog face in which is effective even though she is 20 something and she wears bunny ears and a purple colored Alice in wonderland dress.

" O-Okay I will try it." I said defeatedly. She really is pursuasive.

"Yay!" She hugged me until I was nearly suffocated.

'Pant' 'pant' I stood over the portal and entered it. I was in between universe.

"Tabane-sensei its a suc-" What I said was stop when the room became red and alarm noise come from the room

"No no its a Chris grab my hand." She stretched her hand towards me and I reached for it but an explosion hit us.

First chapter end

Author's note

This is the complete edit of the first chapter and I think I became better a better writer since I really thought the story over a few months and I am feeling an edit of my foz and hsdxd crossover because I can't think any way I can write the second chapter anyway please review


End file.
